


Happy Endings

by Saintmakoto



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, University AU, oc is really just Makoto's rommate, twins i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmakoto/pseuds/Saintmakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had a hectic birthday. And really, none of his friends or family seemed to remember it. Everyone has busy lives, sure, but it is his first birthday at university...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuramiko16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/gifts).



> Makoto celebrates his first birthday at university with surprise appearances by his family and friends who come to visit him. Fluffy. I hope you like it!

Makoto had had a tiring day.

It wasn’t really because of all the classes he had, because, well, he had only had one morning class and that was it. But after that morning class he had his part-time job at the coffee shop near campus, and that had been _chaotic_. It seemed like half of the art major (which had a building very close to the coffee shop) had decided to pop in the shop to cram in some last minute studying and caffeine.

It wasn’t that this was necessarily an extremely bad scenario; really, Makoto welcomed anyone who wanted to come in. Today though, the person who was supposed to sub in for Makoto after his shift was over got _sick_ , so he had to work two extra hours on his longest shift of the week.

When Makoto finally made it back to his dorm, he had just crumpled on his bed. That was it, he was dead to the world. He hadn’t even managed to eat more than two slices of banana bread for lunch. On cue, Makoto’s stomach growled loud enough for his roommate to hear.

“Hey, Tachibana-kun, you doing okay there? Why were you gone so long? Didn’t your shift end, like, forever ago?” asked Makoto’s now concerned roommate Yamato. All Makoto really had the heart to utter was a long groan that had some semblance to what would’ve been a socially acceptable response.

Yamada threw a pitying glance at Makoto before he headed for the door saying, “I’ll go grab you some lunch. It’s the least I can do since it’s your birthday, yeah?”

And that was what made this tired, long day even worse. Yamada was the first and only person to wish Makoto a happy birthday so far. Makoto wasn’t really angry at anyone; he understood that people have busy lives. It just made him feel so… sad. Sad and lonely. 

\------

By three o’clock, Makoto had successfully finished his birthday lunch courtesy of Yamada. Yamada had already left, and Makoto was left to brood in his misery. Normally, Makoto should’ve been doing something by now, but he really wasn’t in a productive mood. Grimacing, Makoto groped blindly about for his phone as he decided that he would call his family, and maybe nudge them into remembering his birthday.

With a cry of triumph as he finally got a hold of it, Makoto unlocked it to find 107 unread messages. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why he had so many, he had checked his phone before he started work…

**[1:02pm] Nagisa:** Mako-chan! Happy Birthday~ Sorry the message is so late lol ^o^ we tried to get everyone to do it at the same time, and grumpy Rin wouldn’t respond =3=

**[1:02pm] Rei:** Happy Birthday Makoto-senpai, I assume you are aware of the plans?

**[1:03pm] Rei:** I was just informed that you were not informed. Please disregard the previous message. Happy Birthday!

**[1:02pm] Rin:** Happy Birthday Makoto! I hope u r doing great! I can’t wait to see you. I woke up just for u, I hope you appreciate it. J Even though I’m not flying across the ocean like some idiots do. Video calls are great too.

**[1:03pm] Rin:** Okay since ppl don’t tell me AYNTHING I didn’t say like the last two sentances from the last text e r a se t h e m from your mind.

**[1:02pm] Haru-chan:** Happy Birthday. I miss you. See you soon.

**[1:02pm] Mom:** Happy Birthday! We all miss you so much, and the twins say hi! So sorry we couldn’t make it tonight! I hope you didn’t think we forgot about your birthday, we’ll call later.

All these birthday well-wishes made a smile grace Makoto’s face, they hadn’t forgotten after all! It was a sweet thought to try and synchronize all the messages at once. Though, Makoto was fairly confused at all the texts which made it seem like he had an event going on soon. He wasn’t going to see any of them, they hadn’t planned anything?

As Makoto scrolled further down his mother’s messages, he realized that the twins must’ve gotten a hold of their mother’s phone. That was probably the reason for so many texts. He chuckled as he read through them all.

Suddenly, his phone chimed, alerting him that he had a new message. Makoto tapped on the notification and it was from Nagisa.

**[3:05pm] Nagisa:** LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW HAHAHAHA GUESS WHAT WE FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT

Puzzled Makoto glanced out his window to see a giant banner in the parking lot of his dorm. Inscribed were the words: Happy Birthday Makoto!

As Makoto processed these words he laughed to himself and rushed down to the parking lot to see his friends.


End file.
